Conquering Fears: An Act of Love
by Jessica Fowler-Cooper
Summary: 3 teenagers fight against the wrath of Akito because of what he has done. he has done something so horrible that it would take a miracle to heal Tohru of the physical and emotional pain he put her through. more of the summary inside. Kyoru all the way.
1. It All Started at the Sohma Estate

disclaimer- don't own it

Conquering Fears: An Act of Love

Have you ever wanted to fufill your dreams? Say like breaking a family curse or facing the most feared head of the family in order to get your wishes? Or have you wanted to tell that special someone that you want them to marry you, or just simply confessing your love to that special person without anything or anyone standing in the way? These teenagers have, they didn't want anything to stand in thier way. So they fought against it. This is thier story.

He plunged into his victom, tearing away at her virginity. So frightened by his trecherous act to the poor girl beneath him, she shook violently, wishing she had her savior by her side. Wanting so badly to scream, she fought him off her mouth so that she could atleast breathe. Her whole body felt like it was tearing apart by the violent pushing and pulling inside of her. Fighting off the fatigue, she screamed as loud as she could, desperatly praying someone heard her. Earlier when all this started, she was told that if screamed then he would slap her or hit punch or whatever until she learned her lesson. Even though he told her she disobeyed anyway and took her chance at rescue. That is until she was knocked very hard on the head by the Sohma Leader, Akito. He was trying to get her to stop squirming beneath him so that he could finish waht he had started. Tohru Honda was on the verge of passing out when she felt him get closer to her, and whisper hauntingly in her ear,

"You always wanted to get to know this little happy family of ours didn't you? Well, now, hears your chance by getting to know me first."

He went into his final thrust, and leaving deep scratch wounds in her back along the way. She practically gasped for air as he released into her. Not only was this her first time but what did she have to give for her marriage? What about children?

Akito slowly started to talk eeriely,

"If you ever mention what I have done to anyone, even as much as that damn brat Kyo, you'd better be prepared for me to make your life a living hell," Akito laughed that maniac laugh of his, while Tohru was off putting the remains of her clothes on. Since her clothes were practically ripped off of her, she made do with what she had and slowly started to walk out the door. Little did she know, Akito was walking towards her with that creepy smile of his and said one last thing,  
"This may come as a surprise to you but you are now cursed as well, you may now hug any of the zodiac as you please, and you may hug normal people as well, but the catch is, there are scars on you, that are on the lower part of your back, they will never heal yet they will never hurt, they will just turn into scars. But it means something, it says Sohma on it and is now part of you. You will never be alloud to leave this family because you now belong to me. So don't ever try to escape."

He ended slowly as all of this started to sink in. Tohru would never be a normal person again.

After she made her way out of the gate, she started walking around the streets, not really knowing where her destination lies. She wandered around aimlessly until she found herself at her mothers grave. It was raining heavily now and a low rumble of thunder was in the distance. She fell victom to her feet because of the soreness feeling sranding her body to her knees. Tohru laid her head down on her mothers grave just as she had before, on the night of Kyo's monstrous tranformation, but the only difference was she fell asleep almost instantly as her head touched the cool stone.

Elsewhere.....

Kyo walked over to the Sohma run hotel and waited for about 20 min. when he noticed that Tohru hadn't emerged from the building. He walked in adn asked the receptionist where Tohru was. She replied,  
"She called in sick today and said that she couldn't make it because of an appointment."

"Oh, I am sorry, I must have forgotten. Thanks."

He ran out of the building and went around the city looking for her. He was in a frenzy when he spotted a small, curled up figure on the fading tombstone. It was raining but he was too worried that, that was a possibility Tohru was the one laying there. He approached and was shocked at what he saw. There she lie, in a heap with blood everywhere, a severe head injury, broken wrist, deep wounds all around, some not so deep as others, and sleeping. From the looks of you would think that she had severe blood loss with all the blood pooling around her.

"Oh...my...Gawd...what the hell happened? Tohru, speak to me Tohru, wake up damnit!" Kyo was practically shouting for the dead to rise if some people saw what he was doing.

Tohru was waking up to Kyo rants and raves about her injuries.

"Kyo, You weren't supposed to see me like this." She whispered weakly.

"Like hell I wasn't, I thought you were dead! Get up," he ordered, "I am taking you home and we are going to get you medical help."

"I'll try to get home, o.k. Kyo?"

Fine fine, just don't pass out on me o.k.?" He said.

Too late, she fell right back to sleep from so much loss of blood and fatigue. He ended up carrying her home, keeping her a safe distance so that he would not transform and hurt her by the impact of a fall that hurt her even more.

Kyo kicked open the door to Shigures house and rushed her to her room.

"Kyo why did you...." Shigure stopped his sentence as he looked in horror at what he saw when he looked at Tohru.

"Well, don't just stand there like a damn idiot, go call Hatori and tell him to get his ass over here."  
Shigure said nothing and rushed down the stairs to phone Hatori. All the while Yuki looked down at the torn Tohru and left without saying a word. Knowing all to well who could have done this.

Hatori came over as fast as he could and rushed up to Tohru's room, already knowing what to expect. He knew Akito had done this because of the scream she got out. He heard the banging of her head hit the wall, as he was doing paperwork. He started to work on Tohru when a lone tear slipped down his cheek, thinking on how he couldn't do anything to stop Akito's wrath on Tohru.

R&R Please


	2. It's all Akito

disclaimer- don't own it.

Conquering Fears: An Act of Love

Chapter 2

Hatori rushed over to Shigure's residence as fast as the car would take him. He was furious with what Akito had done to the poor girl who had won the hearts of the Sohma family. Though some wouldn't tell he was angry with his calm, collective exterior, but he was raging with a passion inside for what he would be seeing on her.

'This really could affect us all, with Akito having his way on everyone, only the worse could be seen or heard of.'

Hatori thought as he raced to the household.

As he was pulling up to the driveway, he hurridly grabbed his things and rushed inside without a second thought. Shigure was busy calming a fuming Yuki down and Kyo was upstairs trying to keep Tohru awake while Hatori made his way. The dragon thankfully made his way up the stairs in one piece and started the examination.

"Kyo, you really shouldn't be in here, i have to do the medical procedures and and chack for other things, please wait outside and as soon as I am finished I will call you back in." Hatori said maintaining his blood pressure.

"Fine whatever but if she needs me I will come back in here, got it?"

"Whatever," Hatori breathed out.

Hatori lifted her shirt to see the extent of her injuries on her front side. As he lifted it up, he saw a deep gash on her stomach. it looked like a mixture of a dagger or some sharp nails that pierced her deeply. He took out his supplies to fix that up and thought that he should check her out completly before he started the bandaging. He gently flipped her over and gasped at what he saw. He saw a huge S on her back and automatically knew what it meant. It stood for Sohma but why. Suddenly a flashback flooded his mind.

Flashback

Hatori watched in horrer as a girl in front of him got victomized by Akito. He lashed out on her as he marked her as cursed as one of the Sohmas. He and Shigure were sick of watching it all, they were only 8 yrs. of age but were forced to watch and never tell a soul. Unfortunatly for Akito, the women died as she was taking in the final ritual of the curse. The only name that was spat out of Akito's mouth was Kali.

End of Flashback

Her real name Kali-Jo Ishida and was never spoken of since of the terrible night she died. She was supposedly erased from the minds of many but the memories started pouring into his mind, body and soul. It was sad that she couldn't make through the ritual, but amazingly Tohru Honda was able to become one of them.

Hatori started bandaging the beaten girl and didn't finish for about an hour. He called Kyo to come in and gave him some instructions for when she wakes up,

"If she should wake up at any time of the day or night, give her some of these."  
"What are they?"  
"They are called painkillers. Even if it is just a nightmare, these should help kill the pain and let her sleep."  
"Thank-you Hatori."  
"No problem, just promise me you will take care of her. I know how much you love her."  
Kyo just blushed at this comment and walked back into Tohru's room, where she lay in bandages, sleeping.

Over the next few days, Tohru finally got the rest she deserved after the horrific night she undoubtly had to experience. Kyo and Yuki would take turns looking after her while Hatori either had to go out on smoke break or had to go home and get rest. Kyo had vowed vengeance against the one he hated most..Akito Sohma. Yuki knew he could do nothing because of the past he had to face but had vowed to help Kyo with the minor things. Shigure hardly slept at all, and missed his deadline, but all was all right because Mii understood fine. She had told him that as soon as Tohru was up and better he could get back to work then. Kyo helped Shigure prepare a little something for Tohru because she hadn't eaten in days.

"Kyo, are you gonna be all right?" Shigure asked while the boy stood before him withering away from lack of energy.

"Why the hell does it matter? As long as Tohru gets better then i'll worry about myself." Kyo shouted in anger.

"Sorry Kyo, it is my duty to look after you too..." He said, trying to lighten the mood. Hatori had told him yesterday that Tohru was going to make a full recovery...but the catch is those scars were as said by Akito, they will never heal. Either she has to fess up and explain the whole situation, or they will be left clueless and will wonder why they dont transform like they are supposed too.

"I'm going to give Tohru her breakfast, then i'm going to take a shower...i'm sure you can handle things from here..." Kyo said sarcasticly.

"Whatever you say Kyo." Shigure said then left to atleast catch up a little bit on his newest book.

Kyo took the tray up to Tohru but left it on the bed-side table. He couldn't bear to look at her in her condition.

Meanwhile...

Yuki took a little walk to the Sohma estate...He was determined to find out what was going on and why Tohru was in the condition she was in.

"AKITO! Where are you?" Yuki yelled as loud as he could.

Akito chuckled..."Why Yuki...what a pleasant surprise...I didn't expect you to visit me so soon..."

"You know wxactly why i'm here...why is Tohru all battered and beaten like that?" He said in the coldest voice he could muster up.

"Oh Yuki...tsk tsk tsk...I can't tell secrets that could affect you...but in this case, since I love our little chats...I'll humor you."

"Oh? then you better tell me exactly whats going on..."

"Tohru and I had a little "chat" as you would call it..."

"You didn't..."

"Didn't what my precious Yuki? Have sex with her? Oh yes...she consented..." Akito sneered.

"You cold heartless bast..." Yuki trailed off.

"Don't even go there!" With that said, Akito smacked Yuki clear across the face.

"Let me finish my secret...she can hug you without you all transforming...and you will just have to deal with the fact that she has scars! I bet that you can't even stand to see her the way she is! She's just a little bitch that decided to prance all over everything I've worked hard for! She can't possibly understand what I do! So she will just have to learn her lesson. And so will you..." And with that...Akito smirked, and slowly closed the door behind him.

Hey All!

Look..to the point...I am so sorry that i didn't update as soon as i wanted...I had Winterguard Competitions, and then I just tried out for Colorguard...Made it, and now I've got Volleyball comming up...So im really sorry! Forgive me...I promise to update as soon as I can...and Sorry it is so short!

Response to Reviewers:

Nightfall2525- I'm sorry to disappoint you if anyway possible, but this is going to be Kyo and Tohru, possibly some others...not sure..Enjoy the story though!

lis- Well...this is the next part though...lol

Amaris-11- Yea...i know its a little disturbing, but hey...it just hit me...lol glad you liked it!

Spirit of the Dead- Well...I updated...I'll try to make it as best as I possibly can

crazychickie4life- Thank you for reviewing my story! and I'm glad you tried it out and liked it!

Katie- Nooo...The Sohmas will definitely not let Akito get away with this..and the reason Hatori didn't defend Tohru like that was because he was afraid of the wrath of Akito that would happen after he was done with Tohru...

animefangirl- I updated...Hope you liked it!

t- Well...i did indeed write some more...hope you enjoyed it!

tanpopo-chan29- Don't worry, I'll tell more about Tohru in the next chappy!

Mitsukai-Kisekiteki- Thanks for lovin it!

Miss Yukishiro- Well...I dont remember a story called Broken...hmm...this story just popped up in my head and said "hey type me!" lol...well...dont hunt me down...I updated! lol

the great and almighty po- I continued...stay tuned for chap. 3!


End file.
